1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padded table top corner protector system and more particularly pertains to providing safety to the corner of tables through padded corner protectors for protecting children from injury and for protecting the table from being marred.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of table pads and protectors of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, table pads and protectors of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting children from injury resulting from table corners as well as protecting the table corners themselves through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,312 issued Jan. 14, 1997, to Runaldue discloses a padded edge covering for furniture. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,159 issued Oct. 13, 1992, to Dodds discloses a furniture protector.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a that allows providing safety to the corner of tables through padded corner protectors for protecting children from injury and for protecting the table from being marred.
In this respect, the padded table top corner protector system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing safety to the corner of tables through padded corner protectors for protecting children from injury and for protecting the table from being marred.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved padded table top corner protector system which can be used for providing safety to the corner of tables through padded corner protectors for protecting children from injury and for protecting the table from being marred. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.